List of Lucky Star albums
This article lists the albums attributed to the series Lucky Star. Video game soundtracks Lucky Star Vocal Mini Album is a video game soundtrack for the video game "Lucky Star Moe Drill" based on the manga ''Lucky Star. It was first released on December 22, 2005 in Japan. ;Track listing # # # (danceable version) # (world mix version) # (original karaoke) # (original karaoke) # (danceable version original karaoke) # (world mix version original karaoke) Shin Lucky Star Moe Drill ~Tabidachi~ Hatsubai Enki Tsuika Tokuten "Gomen ne Maxi CD" 1 is a video game soundtrack for the video game ''Shin Lucky Star Moe Drill Tabidachi based on the manga Lucky Star. It was first released on May 24, 2007 in Japan. Konata Izumi has a solo version of "Lucky Lucky Everybody" on this CD. ;Track listing # # # Shin Lucky Star Moe Drill ~Tabidachi~ Hatsubai Enki Tsuika Tokuten "Gomen ne Maxi CD" 2 is a video game soundtrack for the video game ''Shin Lucky Star Moe Drill Tabidachi based on the manga Lucky Star. It was first released on May 24, 2007 in Japan. Kagami Hiiragi has a solo version of "Lucky Lucky Everybody" on this CD. ;Track listing # # # Shin Lucky Star Moe Drill ~Tabidachi~ Hatsubai Enki Tsuika Tokuten "Gomen ne Maxi CD" 3 is a video game soundtrack for the video game ''Shin Lucky Star Moe Drill Tabidachi based on the manga Lucky Star. It was first released on May 24, 2007 in Japan. Hinata Miyakawa has a solo version of "Lucky Lucky Everybody" on this CD. ;Track listing # # # Hamatte Sabotte Oh My God! Hamatte Sabotte Oh My God! is a single containing the opening and ending themes for the PlayStation 2 visual novel adaptation of Lucky Star, Lucky Star Ryōō Gakuen Outōsai. ;Track listing # #:Composition/Arrangement: Satoru Kousaki #:Lyrics: Aki Hata # #:Composition/Arrangement: nishi-ken #:Lyrics: Aki Hata # # Anime soundtracks Motteke! Sailor Fuku is a single by Aya Hirano, Emiri Katō, Kaori Fukuhara, and Aya Endo which was used as the opening theme to the anime ''Lucky Star. It was released on May 23, 2007 by Lantis. Upon its release, the single reached the number two spot on the weekly Oricon charts. The opening video of the anime contains this song and a choreographed dance routine. It too gained popularity via the Internet, being frequently the subject of parody and some fans considered it to be the next Hare Hare Yukai; both sequences were animated by the same studio — Kyoto Animation. In 2007, "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" won the Radio Kansai Award, a subset of the Animation Kobe Theme Song Award. The song was used in the Japanese Wii video game Taiko no Tatsujin. ;Track listing # – 4:18 # – 4:06 # – 4:18 # – 4:06 Lucky Star Ending Theme Collection is an album containing the first twelve ending themes of the anime ''Lucky Star by Aya Hirano, Emiri Katō, Kaori Fukuhara, and Aya Endo. The album was released on July 11, 2007 by Lantis. The first twelve tracks are the versions played in the anime, and the last thirteen are the full-length versions; the only track that did not have a TV-size version on this album was "Go! Godman". ;Track listing # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Aimai Net Darling is a maxi single containing songs sung by Hiromi Konno, and Minoru Shiraishi of the ''Lucky Channel segment at the end of each episode of Lucky Star. The single was released on July 25, 2007 by Lantis. ;Track listing # # # # Motteke! Sailor Fuku Re-mix 001 is a remix album of Motteke! Sailor Fuku, the single album containing the opening theme of the anime series Lucky Star. The remix single was released on August 8, 2007 by Lantis. This album was ranked number three the week of August 12, 2007 after selling 30,000 units. ;Track listing # # # # # # # Cos' It! Oh My Honey is a maxi single released for the anime series ''Lucky Star on August 29, 2007 by Lantis. The single is a duet album with the two artists Aya Hirano who plays Konata Izumi, and Nozomi Sasaki who plays Patricia Martin. An image of the cover art was viewable in episode sixteen of the anime series. ;Track listing # # # # Misoji Misaki is a maxi single by Hiromi Konno who plays Akira Kogami from the anime series Lucky Star. The single was released on August 29, 2007 by Lantis. "Misoji Misaki" was the ending theme for the sixteenth episode of Lucky Star. ;Track listing # # # # Shiraishi Minoru no Otoko no Rarabai is an album for the anime series Lucky Star released on October 10, 2007 by Lantis and contains the ending themes from episode thirteen onwards that were sung by Minoru Shiraishi. ;Track listing #"Ore no Wasuremono" #"Hare Hare Yukai" #"Koi no Minoru Densetsu" #"Motteke! Sailor Fuku" #"Kaorin no Theme" #"Otoko no Iki-sama" #"Omuko Rumba" #"Shikaidaa no Uta" #"Shiroishi Medley" #"Mikuru Henshin! Soshite Sentou!" #"Ai wa Boomerang" #"Ore no Wasuremono -Kanzenban-" #"Shikaidaa no Uta -Kanzenban-" #"Kaorin no Theme -Kanzenban-" #"Koi no Minoru Densetsu -Kanzenban-" #"Waga Itoshi no Santa Monica -Studio Rokuon Han-" #"Koishi Tatteii Janai -Studio Rokuon Han-" #"Omuko Rumba -Studio Rokuon Han-" #"Otoko no Iki-sama -Studio Rokuon Han-" #"Shiroishi Minoru ~Oku-san Series~" Lucky Star Re-Mix002 is the second remix album for the anime series ''Lucky Star released on December 26, 2007, by Lantis. In addition to various remixes of the opening theme Motteke! Sailor Fuku (including one version sung by the group JAM Project), the album also features a compilation track featuring songs from an assortment of both the BGM & Radio Bangumi soundtracks and the character song albums. ;Track listing # #*Performed by JAM Project # #*Remixed by Technoboys Pulcraft Green-Fund # #*Remixed by A-bee # #*Remixed by Ryosuke Nakanishi a.k.a r-midwest # #*Remixed by Ryosuke Nakanishi a.k.a r-midwest # #*Performed by Lucky Star Music Fair is a compilation album for the anime series ''Lucky Star released on October 22, 2008 by Lantis, containing a variety of remixes and original songs featured from the anime. ;Track listing # # #"Gravity" # # # # # # # # # BGM & Radio Bangumi "Lucky Channel" soundtracks Volume 1 is the first such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released on June 22, 2007 with the first DVD. The first five tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing # # # # # # # # # # # Volume 2 is the second such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released on July 27, 2007 with the second DVD. The first six tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Lucky Channel no Theme" #"Jikai Yokoku dayo, Lucky Star" #"Marsh & Mallow" #"Yukai da ne, Lucky Star" #"Ga-cen de Catch da ne, Lucky Star" #"Haisha wo Nerae!, Satoru Funbatta" #"Anime Dai 3 Kai Hōsōbun no Atoni..." #"Producer Kara no Shirei Sono 3" #"Iiwake no Tensai" #"Anime Dai 4 Kai Hōsōbun no Atoni..." #"Producer Kara no Shirei Sono 4" #"Idol no Tatemae to Honne Ending" Volume 3 is the third such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released on August 24, 2007 with the third DVD. The first seven tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Gravity" # # # # # # # # # # # # Volume 4 is the fourth such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released on September 28, 2007 with the fourth DVD. The first five tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Volume 5 is the fifth such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released on October 26, 2007 with the fifth DVD. The first five tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Bun Guster" #"Fun Fun Guitar dayo, Lucky Star" #"Skip Skip dayo, Lucky Star" #"Konata no Theme, Okinawa Version" #"Mariya Sama ga Miteru Kamo Shirenai" #"Filna Fatansy" #"Hare Hare Yukai (Konata no Chaku Mero)" #"Pachelbel no Cannon (Tsukasa no Chaku Mero)" #"Anime Dai 9 Kai Housou Bun no Ato ni..." #"Producer Kara no Shimei Sono 9" #"Point Kasan Luckies" #"Anime Dai 10 Kai Hōsōbun no Ato ni..." #"Producer Kara no Shimei Sono 10" #"Moshimo De Lucky Channel ~ Ending" Volume 6 is the sixth such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released on November 22, 2007 with the sixth DVD. The first six tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Bubbu Bubbu Budane, Lucky Star" #"Setsunaki Jikan" #"1974" #"Keisai, Sore wa Kandou" #"Senjou no Ariake" #"Oshougatsu dayo, Lucky Star" #"Anime Dai 11 Kai Housou Bun no Atoni" #"Producer Kara no Shirei Sono 11" #"Shiraishi, Akira-sama ni Omiyage wo Katte Kuru" #"Anime Dai 12 Kai Houshou Bun no Ato ni" #"Producer Kara no Shirei Sono 12" #"Otayori go Shoukai ~ Ending" Volume 7 is the seventh such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released on December 21, 2007 with the seventh DVD. The first six tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Yutaka no Theme" #"Zutto Satoru no Turn" #"Kagami Kyun" #"Saigo no Kotae de Yoi Desuka?" #"Beer no CM ppoi Kyoku wo Tsukuttemita" #"L-Gamui" #"Lucky Star Figure Ka Keikaku Saishin Jouhou" #"Producer Kara no Shimei Sono 13" #"Otayori Goshoukai ~Point Kasan Luckies~" #"Anime Dai 14 Kai Housoubun no ato ni..." #"Producer Kara no Shimei Sono 14" #"Moshimo de Lucky Channel ~ Ending" Volume 8 is the eighth such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released with the eighth DVD. The first seven tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Minami no Theme" #"Hiyori no Mousou" #"1 Nen Sei wa Fresh da ne" #"Sawayaka na Yuujou" #"Kagami Dake Chigaku Class ni Nachatta..." #"Soujirou Henshin!" #"Hontou ni Kowai Katei no Igaku" #"Doppelganger Jishuu, Akira Sama no Live" #"Natsuyasumi ni Tsuite Yuruyuru Talk" #"Point Kasan Luckies" #"Anime Dai 16 Kai Housoubun no Ato ni..." #"Shiraishi Kun no Enidng ga Dai Kouhyou!" #"Moshi mo de Lucky Channel ~ Ending" Volume 9 is the ninth such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released with the ninth DVD. The first eight tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Patty no Theme" #"Heiwa da na, Lucky Star" #"Iraira Kagamin" #"Hiiragi 4 Shimai" #"24 Jikan" #"Leotard 3 Shimai Bijin Dorobou" #"Koufun Track" #"Full Metal Panique" #"Shiraishi Kun no ending, dou na no" #"Anizawa Meito, Studio ni Rannyuu! ~Producer Kara no Toikake So no 1~" #"Anime Tenchou to tomo ni, Point Kasan Luckies" #"Anime Dai 18 Kai Housoubun no Ato ni... Te iu ka Atsukurushii Yo." #"Shiraishi Kun no ending ga Daikouhyou!" #"Moshimo de Lucky Channel ~ Ending" Volume 10 is the tenth album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released with the tenth DVD. The first nine tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Girlge ~Asa no Fuukei~" #"Girlge ~Lunch Tabeyo~" #"Girlge ~Isshoni Kaerou~" #"Girlge ~Shukudai Yannasai!~" #"Girlge ~Betsu ni Anta no Shinpai Nanka Shitenaindakara ne~" #"Girlge ~Suki ni Shite ii yo~" #"Futsuu no Nomimono ni wa Kyoumi Arimasen! Ijou!" #"1 Nen Sei wa Fresh da ne" #"Shiraishi Kun no ending, dou na no" #"Are Shiraishi, Fuji no Jukai ni Ittanja" #"Ichiokuen no Osatsu no Katachi no Noshiika no Omiyage Futsuota" #"Noshiika TabenagaraÅC Point Kasan Luckies" #"Anime Dai 20 Kai Housou Bun no Ato ni... Ono Daisuke-san Toujou!" #"Moshimo Shin Assistant Ono san to Tanoshiku Talk!" #"Shiraishi no Chuukei Moshimo de Lucky Channel ~ Ending" Volume 11 is the eleventh album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released with the eleventh DVD. The first six tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last six are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Sentimental Shuugaku Ryokou ~Chotto Hayai~" #"Sentimental Shuugaku Ryokou ~Chotto Osoi~" #"Sentimental Shuugaku Ryokou ~Narappoi~" #"Kagami no Hatsukoi" #"Ginga Shiraishi" #"Kanata no Theme" #"Konkai mo Ono-San to Futari de Housou... To omottara?" #"Jukai Kara Kaettekita Shiraishi-San wo Mushi Shinagara Ono-san to Talk" #"Shiraishi-kun wo Mushi Shinagara Kasan Luckies." #"Akira Sama mo Shiraishi-kun mo Shissou! Saa, Dou naru!" #"Hiiragi Shimai no Yuruyuru Talk So no 1" #"Hiiragi Shimai no Yuruyuru Talk So no 2" Volume 12 is the twelfth such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''Lucky Star, which was released on May 23, 2008 with the twelfth DVD. The first eleven tracks are BGM tracks from the anime, and the last seven are from radio segments from Radio Bangumi with Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself. ;Track listing #"Kyou no Oinu-sama" #"Bunkasai wa Junbi ga Ichiban Tanoshii" #"Zutto Bunkasai no Junbi wo Shiteitai" #"Ridge Racer" #"Bakudan Kun Land" #"Satoru to Kyozou" #"Soul Cavalier" #"ACE BATTLE" #"Mosohaso." #"Gyouken 5" #"Atarashii Kaze" #"Tsui ni Shiraishi ga Main Navigator ni! Assistant wa?" #""Guest" to Shite Ogami Akira Toujou!" #"Akira Sama ga "Juusan Rosaki" ni Tsuite Kataru!" #""Lucky Star - Saishuukai" ga Owatte..." #"Saigo no Yuruyuru Talk" #"Moshimo de Lucky Channel FINAL" #"Lucky Channel Saishuukai Special - Yattoko Koukai Rokuon 24fun - Ai wa Minoru wo Sukuu!?" Drama CD is a drama CD based on the series ''Lucky Star which was first released on August 24, 2005 in Japan. ;Track listing #"夏だ,コミフェだ,「らき☆すた」だっ!" #"夏休みの過ごし方,その考察" #"台風について,文化祭について" #"文化祭にはコスプレを,それ以外でもコスプレを" #"冬のコミフェには新キャラがよく似合う" #"新年に願いを,巫女さんに願いを" #"入学試験の先には,春の新番組(アニメ)" #"春・新たな出会い,新たな生活" #"友達の優しさ,家族の厳しさ" #"仲良し・姉妹・呑み友達" #"オマケで街に出てみよう!" #"（キャストコメント）" ;Cast *Konata Izumi - Ryō Hirohashi *Tsukasa Hiiragi - Mai Nakahara *Kagami Hiiragi - Ami Koshimizu *Miyuki Takara - Erina Nakayama *Nanako Kuroi - Masumi Asano *Yui Narumi - Chiwa Saito *Yutaka Kobayakawa - Ai Shimizu *Minami Iwasaki - Miyu Matsuki *Patricia Martin - Satsuki Yukino Character song singles Thirteen music singles for Lucky Star have been released featuring songs sung by the voice actors for not only the main cast, but also from the supporting cast of characters. The first four released include songs by Aya Hirano as Konata Izumi, Emiri Katō as Kagami Hiiragi, Kaori Fukuhara as Tsukasa Hiiragi, and Aya Endo as Miyuki Takara; these four albums were released on September 5, 2007. The next four released include songs by Shizuka Hasegawa as Yutaka Kobayakawa, Minori Chihara as Minami Iwasaki, Kaori Shimizu as Hiyori Tamura, and Nozomi Sasaki as Patricia Martin; these four albums were released on September 26, 2007. The ninth album was a duet with Kaoru Mizuhara as Misao Kusakabe, and Mai Aizawa as Ayano Minegishi which was released on October 24, 2007. The tenth was a trio between Aya Hirano, Shizuka Hasegawa, and Minori Chihara as Konata, Yutaka, and Minami respectively which was released on October 24, 2007. The eleventh album was another duet between Hirokazu Hiramatsu as Sōjirō Izumi, and Sumi Shimamoto as Kanata Izumi which was released on November 21, 2007. The twelfth album was a duet with Saori Nishihara as Yui Narumi, and Konomi Maeda as Nanako Kuroi which was also released on November 21, 2007. References Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Lantis soundtracks Albums Category:Video game music discographies Category:Video game soundtracks ko:못테케! 세라후쿠 ja:もってけ!セーラーふく th:อัลบั้มในลัคกี้ สตาร์ zh:拿去吧！水手服